During manufacturing processes for various products, tools are used to form, connect, cut, drill, grind, and the like. For example, during a manufacturing process for a wing of an aircraft, various holes may be drilled through panels. The holes are configured to receive and retain fasteners, such as bolts, to connect the panels to other components, such as frames, stringers, struts, and/or the like.
A tool, such as a drill, is used to form holes through a panel. As the drill is urged into and through a panel, byproducts such as fumes, dust, debris, and the like are generated. For example, as an operative tip of the drill is urged through the panel, debris in the form of shavings from the panel is pushed through an opposite surface of the panel. Further, during various manufacturing processes, as tools are used to engage workpieces (such as panels, frames, blocks, walls, and the like) fumes, dust, debris, and other such byproducts are generated due to engagement of the workpiece with the operating tools.
In order to collect the various byproducts generated by tools engaging workpieces, customized shrouds are adapted to be directly secured to the tools. Each shroud is specifically configured to fit to a specific tool. If the shroud is compromised, an operator typically needs to search for and find the specific, customized shroud adapted for the specific tool. In short, collection shrouds are generally specifically adapted for particular equipment and manufacturing processes, thereby increasing overall costs.
Additionally, because customized collection shrouds are typically secured directly to a tool, the shrouds are configured to collect byproducts from an operative side of the workpiece. As such, the shrouds generally do not collect byproducts from a backing side of the workpiece that is opposite from the operative side. For example, an individual may use a tool to operate on a workpiece from a front side. A specialized, customized shroud secured to the tool collects byproducts from the front side of the workpiece, as the shroud is directly connected to the tool. However, byproducts generated by the tool interacting with the workpiece may extend and pass through the rear side of the workpiece, and be deposited as foreign object debris, as the shroud is not located on the rear side.
Further, when a specialized, customized shroud is directly mounted to a tool, an overall weight of the tool is increased. Also, a shroud that is directly coupled to the tool may be obtrusive and cumbersome, and limit the mobility of the tool.